Teme pun Dobe
by yuanTezuka
Summary: Sebuah percakapan kecil antara Sasuke dan Naruto! Mungkin jelek tp tetep R&R ya minna! Fic yg d buat kilat menunggu jam pulang kerja, semoga tidak ancur2 amat deh! Baca ya...!


**Teme pun Dobe!**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, miss typo, Boys love etc**

…

**..**

**.**

**MENDING GAK USAH BACA KALAU GAK SUKA PAIRINGNYA**

**..**

**.**

**TETEP BACA?**

**MAKASIH YA!**

…

**..**

**.**

Sasuke tengah duduk santai dengan koran di hadapannya, sedangkan Naruto duduk setia menemaninya. Sampai akhirnya rasa bosan pun menghinggapi Naruto yang akhirnya memilih untuk mengajak Sasuke bicara.

"Teme.."

"Hn."

"Teme.."

"Hn."

"Teme..!"

"Iya dobe!"

"Apakah anak kita akan lahir sehat?"

"Hn."

"Teme, apa artinya 'hn' mu itu, hah?"

"Iya dobe, dia pasti lahir sehat!"

"Ah, itu sudah pasti bukan Teme! Aku kan suka makan yang bergizi dan minum susu!"

"Hn."

"Teme.."

"Apa?"

"Anak kita nanti cewek apa cowok? Kamu maunya apa?"

"Terserah!"

"Teme…!"

"Iya, semua sama saja. Tapi aku mau cowok!"

"Ah, tentu! Kan kita sudah ngikutin saran dokter gimana caranya biar dapet anak cowok!"

"Teme.."

"Apa lagi dobe?"

"Kalau nanti aku melahirkan, sebaiknya operasi apa normal?"

"Hn."

"Ayolah teme! Mending normal apa operasi?"

"Operasi tidak sakit tapi meninggalkan bekas, normal memang sakit tapi setelahnya tidak ada bekas sama sekali!"

"Jadi?"

"Normal!"

"Aduh, memang aku sih maunya normal! Soalnya kan kalo operasi nanti di perutku ada bekas jahitan bukan! Ogah kalau gitu, memang normal saja!"

"Teme.."

"Ya ampun, apalagi dobe?"

"Tapi nanti aku tidak bisa kasih dia asi kan! Terus gimana?"

"Banyak produk susu buat bayi dobe!"

"Oh iya, kasih susu kaleng aja ya!"

"Teme.."

"Sekarang apa, hah?"

"Katanya rentan memandikan bayi yang masih berumur minggu, terus siapa yang akan memandikannya?"

"Kamu!"

"Tapi…"

"Belajar!"

"Iya ya, tinggal belajar sama Sakura atau Hinata!"

"Hn."

"Teme.."

"Apa lagi hah?"

"Marah?"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau nanti bayi kita ditaruh di kamar bersama kita atau di sebelah kamar kita?"

"Sama-sama aja!"

"Ah, iya lagian kan masih kecil biar tidak repot!"

"Hn."

"Hehehe.. Teme.."

"Apa dobe?"

"Nanti kamar di samping di rubah cat nya ya! Kalau sudah besar biar itu jadi kamarnya!"

"Hn."

"Kira-kira warna apa yang cocok teme?"

"Biru"

"Orange!"

"Biru dobe!"

"Orange teme! Pokoknya orange!"

"Harus biru, orange norak!"

"Jadi kamu mau bilang aku norak teme?"

"Tidak, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mau anak kita suka orange! Titik!"

"Ya ampun teme…"

"Apa?"

"Barusan kamu ngomong panjang loh!"

"Diam dobe!"

"Ne, Teme anak kita nanti masuk sekolah mana?"

"Konoha!"

"Ah tentu, aku setuju dia harus masuk ke sekolah kita dulu!"

"Hn."

"Terus siapa yang akan mengantar jemputnya nanti?"

"Kamu dobe!"

"Hah? Kenapa bukan kamu?"

"Aku kerja, jadi km dobe!"

"Tapi…"

"Oke berangkat aku, pulang kamu! Adil kan!"

"Ah iya, kamu memang jenius teme!"

"Hn."

"Terus dia nanti bakalan seperti siapa ya?"

"Aku!"

"Ah, iya kamu aja! Cakep, pintar lagi!"

"Hn."

"Eh tapi sifatnya jangan deh! Mending sifatnya kayak aku jadi adil bukan?"

"Iya dobe!"

"Hehehe…"

"Seneng?"

"Tentu teme, aku seneng banget! Kamu?"

"Hn."

"Teme!"

"Iya dobe, aku seneng!"

"Teme.."

"Hn."

"Peluukkk…!"

Dan dua makhluk berbeda sifat juga penampilan itu berpelukkan dengan mesra, seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Nah dobe, gimana kalau kita membuat semuanya menjadi nyata?"

"Eh?"

"Membuat perutmu hamil beneran dobe!"

"Kyaaaaaaa…, SasuTeme mesuuuummmmmmm!"

Dan akhirnya Sasuke menggendong Naruto ke kamarnya. Tepatnya kamar mereka, kamar pengantin mereka. Dan semoga saja, impian Naru juga Sasu segera menjadi nyata.

Amin!

…

..

.

**FIN**

..

.

Wkwkwkwk… gimana? Gaje? Abal? Aneh?

Memang, sambil menunggu jam pulang yang ternyata sudah jam pulang aku buat fic ini. Fic humor pertama dan mudah2an tidak segaje dan seburuk yang aku bayangkan!

Hehehe….

Bukan cerita lebih tepatnya tanya jawab memang, tp gpp ah.

Makasih buat yang udah baca ya!

Keberatan bila ripiew?

Ripiew ya!

Thanks minna!


End file.
